


'Till Death (Not Divorce) Do Us Part

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blangst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Blaine's father is getting married (again), and Kurt learns a little more about Blaine's family.Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Charm





	

Kurt could tell that something was wrong right when he walked into the apartment. For one thing, Blaine wasn’t sitting in his usual place. Another thing was that the dishes weren’t done, which Blaine does right when he gets home. Kurt frowned and made his way into the bedroom.

Blaine was sitting at the small desk that sat opposite their bed. He was so focused on something that he didn’t hear Kurt come in. “Hey,” Kurt tried, but all he got from Blaine was a nod. He decided to sit on the bed until Blaine was done with what he was doing.

Thirty minutes later, Blaine put down the tools he was messing with and faced Kurt. “My dad’s getting married soon.” Blaine said, not looking at his boyfriend.

Kurt frowned, “I thought he was married?”

“No, he divorced Cynthia six months ago.” Kurt could practically taste the bitterness in Blaine’s voice.

“Oh. Cynthia was nice, what happened?” Kurt tried to ask. He didn’t know why Blaine was so upset.

“Dad found out she was just using him for his money, like wives 5, 6, and 9. I don’t know why it surprises him anymore.” Blaine said as he picked up what he was working on. “I need to show you something.” Blaine moved to the edge of the bed and held it up.

To Kurt’s surprise, it was a bracelet with twelve charms on it. Some were smaller than the others, but each was unique and detailed. It was obviously an expensive bracelet.

“This is a bracelet my grandmother gave me,” Blaine explained, handing it to Kurt. “When she gave it to me, it had four charms on it. The opal represents Jessica, my dad’s first wife. She died of a heart failure and left my dad heartbroken. The sapphire represents Amanda, Cooper’s mother. She left him for another man. The silver rose represents Skylar, a woman my father married too soon. This one,” Blaine pointed to a larger topaz, “is my mother. Lola says she was the only woman my father could have been happy with. Mama decided she couldn’t live in the U.S. anymore though, so she decided to move back to the Philippines. She divorced my dad because she didn’t want to hold him back.

“Well, since then, dad’s been kind of reckless with marriage.” He let out a humourless laugh, “Alana was in it for the money, though my dad had strong feelings for her. Raquel was in it for the money too, but their marriage was more for convenience. Madeline might’ve loved my father, but she hated me and Cooper, so she was gone. Emma was terminally ill, and her dying wish was to have a family. Samantha pretended she loved my father for his money, which was obvious. I don’t know why he married her. Lilly found out she was a lesbian soon after she married my dad, then Alex, number 11, fell in love with Lilly. They’re married now, and I think dad is their number one fan.” Blaine smiles softly, then it’s gone. “Finally, the small ruby is Cynthia. Hard to believe their marriage was shorter than Cooper’s singing career.” Blaine tried to joke.

“I haven’t met Pam yet. Dad’s insisting that we get together soon so Cooper and I can meet her. You’re coming with us, by the way.” Blaine said, and Kurt didn’t try to argue. “Her place will be here once Mama finds out.” Blaine points to a small space between the opal and the sapphire.

“What if he doesn’t divorce her?” Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine’s silent laugh.

“Then I won’t have to add any more charms to this.”

Kurt’s silent for a moment, before asking why Blaine keeps something like this.

“I don’t want what my father has,” Blaine responded without hesitation. “I don’t want divorce. I don’t want to get married twelve times before finding who I’m supposed to be with. When we get married, I want it to be for life.”

Kurt nodded, suddenly understanding why Blaine’s waited so long to propose. He put the bracelet aside and leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Well, we’ve been together for almost ten years. I don’t think you can get rid of me now.” Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled before kissing Kurt’s head. It wasn't a proposal, but Kurt knew one was coming in the future. 

At least, that's what Kurt hopes Blaine is trying to hide in his sock drawer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody where London explains how she has a charm bracelet that represents each of her stepmothers (the episode is What the Hey, if you're interested). Personally, I don't believe that Mr. Anderson has only been married once (especially with the age gap between Blaine and Cooper), but this is a little extreme. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
